


Death is a Circle (Round and Round It Goes)

by IcyPanther



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/pseuds/IcyPanther
Summary: Watching someone die in front of you, unable to do anything to save them, is a beyond horrific thing. And to have it happen again and again and again? That’s the situation Lance has found himself in as Keith is the target of the Druid’s newest robobeast and each time Keith dies the time loop restarts. But as if watching Keith die over and over wasn’t horrible enough, there’s a limit. And unless Lance can figure out how to protect Keith, the next time he dies… he’s going to stay dead.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 265





	Death is a Circle (Round and Round It Goes)

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline notes:** mid-season two  
>  **Warning notes:** character death

“I do not like this plan! I vote for a—”

Lance broke off with a yelp as the machine shot out an energy beam and he hit the ground in a roll to avoid it. 

“ _You volunteered for this,”_ Pidge crackled over his helmet and he could practically hear her grin.

“Uh, yeah, before I realized that I’d be playing the role of _bait!”_

“ _You’re doing a great job, Lance,”_ Shiro said and Lance was slightly mollified at the praise from his hero. “ _Keep it up. Keith, you good?”_

 _“Yes,”_ Keith said simply and Lance scowled even though the mullet couldn’t see him. Of _course_ Keith didn’t sound winded or panicked even though he was in the same boat as Lance, just on the other side of the Druid’s magic science machine thing, and it was the fact Keith had volunteered first that had ended Lance up in this position.

Stupid mullet.

This was all his fault.

The castle had picked up readings of magic — nearly the same signature as the robobeasts but, Allura had said there was something different about it — and they had gone down to the planet it was emitting from.

It was indeed a robobeast.

Sort of.

If robobeasts looked less like beasts now and more like the robo part as it was a giant — and Lance meant _giant_ — square machine that also happened to have metal arms with all different extensions, laser beams and so many other attachments and buttons and panels he really didn’t know how they were supposed to stop it. The obvious answer was of course the Lions, but as soon as they’d come within range every single system had been kicked offline and there was now a pile of very haphazardly landed Lions (and it was amazing none of them had really crashed) about a quarter mile out. Allura had reported she did not dare bring the castle closer in case it too was taken out and a long-distance attack via it had been easily repelled and with all of the Paladins on the ground it was unwise to barrage it.

The best thing to do was dismantle it. Pidge and Hunk had concocted an idea and were in the process of designing a killcode based on the readings they’d picked up each time the machine fired. But to get that data they’d needed more blasts.

Hence, why Lance and Keith were running around like headless chickens down below while Hunk and Pidge went over data and Shiro stood guard over them for any wayward blasts. 

Correction.

 _Lance_ was running around like a headless chicken while Keith seemed to be doing perfectly fine.

Jerk. 

Lance had a good feeling as to why that was though. _He_ was actually attacking the machine with his bayard while Keith, unable to get close enough for a direct hit, was only hitting its appendages as they shot out and the laser blasts in his direction were far fewer.

“ _Okay, Lance, shoot the upper right corner panel with the green and purple lights,”_ Pidge instructed. _“Then take the return fire on your shield. Should be almost done.”_

_Gracias a Dios._

The promise of the end had Lance smiling and he grinned as he responded, “As the lady wishes,” Lance shouldered his bayard, seeking out the requested point.

Two seconds later he was firing.

Perfect shot.

And like clockwork the machine returned fire and Lance almost sighed as he held up his shield to intercept the blast that Pidge and Hunk would translate from the way it struck the Altean pixel technology.

Except this time…

Hunk’s shout in his ear was drowned out by the sharp _crack_ as his shield _shattered_ and Lance instinctively hit the ground before the the shot struck him.

He could feel it skim over his back, a terrifying streak of heat and reminding him far, far too much of the explosion he’d been caught up by the exploding crystal.

Holy crow.

That had been _close_. 

“ _Lance, get out of there,”_ Shiro ordered. “ _Keith, you too. This thing is—”_

Shiro was cut off by a _boom_ and Lance jerked his head up.

His eyes widened at the incoming blast.

The machine had never shot one again so quickly.

It had never shot one so _large._

There was no way he could dodge it as he was face down on the ground, his shield was gone and he didn’t think his armor would stand a chance.

He’d be a scorch mark on the ground.

There was only one thing to do.

His bayard was in his hands in half a blink, raised in the other half and Lance was pulling on the trigger without a second thought as screams of his name echoed in his ears.

His return fire was pathetically small compared to the machine’s, a bright blue-tinged light nearly being swallowed by the sickly purple, but size wasn’t everything.

And a bayard of a Paladin of Voltron wasn’t just any gun.

The shots collided as though in slow motion.

There was a pause, the world silent save for the pounding of Lance’s pulse.

One breath.

Two.

And then everything came back with a roar and a pulse of light brighter than a supernova erupted from the center of the impact and Lance’s scream was swallowed by the concussive explosion and hot burst of air and he he went _flying_ backwards in it. 

He bounced once.

Twice.

Three.

Four.

On the fifth his body went into a brain-rattling roll and Lance threw his arms to try to protect his head, scream locked in his throat.

A few seconds later he came to a stop.

Lance lay there, curled on his side, heart hammering in his heaving chest, and trying to figure out how the heck he was alive because while his counterattack seemed to have worked to some degree — he wasn’t a smudge on the ground, thank you very much — that sort of tumble should have broken his neck. But outside of the bruises he could feel and the chest plate pressing uncomfortably into his ribs from his position he… he seemed to be okay.

Insane. 

As his pulse began to quiet he became well aware of the harsh burst of static in his comm unit and he raised a shaking hand to press on it.

“Does…” and _Dios,_ was that his voice? He swallowed, trying to steady it. “Does anyone copy?”

Only static answered him and Lance muted it as best he could so it was just a very faint buzzing.

And then he slowly, painfully, sat up.

His mouth dropped.

Holy crow.

The entire landscape had changed. 

The planet they’d landed on had been sort of forest-like, although the area around the machine had been completely cleared away.

There were no trees here.

It was a flat, rocky expanse with larger boulders and outcroppings dotting it. The sky had changed from pink to a blood red and there were intermittent flashes of black colored lightning amongst the dark colored clouds; the sun nowhere in sight.

Neither was the machine.

Or the team.

Or the Lions.

What had…?

Where was…?

Lance stumbled to his feet, not sure what he was doing or where he was going but he had to do someth—

“Lance!”

Lance most definitely did not let out a shriek at the sound of his name and he nearly gave himself whiplash turning to his right.

Where Keith was stalking towards him, previously hidden by one of the large boulders, and despite the narrowed set to his eyes and tone he’d used Lance had never been happier to see the mullet.

He wasn’t alone in this strange, creepy new world.

“What did you do?” Keith demanded as his greeting although despite that his eyes were scanning Lance from top to bottom as Lance was doing to Keith and there was matching relief in both of their looks that somehow, miraculously, neither of them appeared injured.

Still..

“And hello to you too,” Lance frowned, hands landing on his hips. “Nice to see you, Lance. Glad you’re okay, Lance. You could have died, Lance.”

Keith made a sound that almost sounded like a growl and then he closed his eyes, took a heavy breath and then opened them and said more evenly with only the barest hint of sarcasm but it was calming, in a way, “I’m glad you’re okay, Lance. Now what happened?” 

Lance gave a small shrug, wishing he had a better answer. “Um, so I shot the machine’s blast and there was a really big explosion and, um… we got blown here? And uh, the comms are down too,” he added as though the constant whining static wasn’t telling enough but Lance didn’t want to remove it in the off chance they started working and he missed a communication.

Keith had no such qualms and pulled his helmet off with a pop, relief clear as the feedback vanished. “Our armor is still on,” he said, gesturing at the teal indicator lights. “And,” his gaze drifted up to the blood-red sky, “it’s possible that the blast did something to the atmosphere and maybe… the trees too?” he sounded less confident at the latter part, looking around the desolate landscape, but it made more sense than anything else Lance could come up with. “I’m sure Pidge can track—”

Keith never finished his sentence.

Instead he collapsed without a word, without a scream, without a single noise as a purple laser from seemingly out of nowhere went in one side of his head and out the other.

His body made a soft _thump_ on the rocky ground.

Lance stared.

No.

That was…

That had not…

What had…?

Keith couldn’t be…

“K-Keith,” he choked out, taking a staggering step towards him. 

Keith didn’t move.

Didn’t answer.

Sightless purple eyes stared at Lance.

The scent of singed hair, of burnt meat, filled the air. 

There was no blood.

But…

But Keith was…

Without warning he’d...

 _Dios,_ he’d…

“Keith,” Lance whimpered, falling to his knees next to Keith.

This couldn’t be…

How could…?

Keith couldn’t be…

Lance reached a trembling hand out and brushed Keith’s cheek.

It was still warm. 

But… 

But Keith was…

Keith was _dead._

Just like that.

One second alive and the next second just…

Gone.

And, and if Lance didn’t…

He pulled his gaze away from Keith’s face towards the horizon where the purple beam had come from.

Nothing was there yet but…

But he had no doubt it would come.

And he’d be next. 

But…

How could he…?

How could he just _leave?_

What was he supposed to _do?_

“Keith,” he whispered again as though that would do anything. 

Nothing he could say would fix this. 

Keith was _dead._

He bowed his head. 

“I’m,” his voice cracked, “I’m so _sorry.”_

Not even a second later a sharp _crack_ of black lightning split the sky and it struck barely inches from them.

Lance tumbled backwards with a yell, skin prickling and hair tingling and eyes stinging and watering from the flash. 

He blinked them open and his breath hitched.

Keith was gone.

Like, gone gone, not just dead.

His body wasn’t there.

What…?

Where was…?

“Lance!”

Lance’s heart skipped a beat and his head jerked once more to the right.

Impossible.

But…

But that was…

“Keith,” he breathed, feeling tears re-forming in his eyes.

Keith was _alive._

He was marching towards Lance from a rocky outcropping, eyes both narrowed and searching and, “What did you do?” he demanded as he approached.

Lance’s heart skipped another beat.

What?

“What?” he croaked out.

This was…

It was…

Just like before.

“What do you mean ‘what?’” Keith frowned at him. “You’re the one who shot the machine, right?” He peered closer. “Are you… crying?”

“What? No!” Lance shot to his feet, fingers awkwardly scrunching beneath his visor to wipe at his eyes. “I just…” he took a step forward, hand hovering. “You’re… you’re here?” 

“Uh, yes?” Keith’s gaze darted from Lance’s hand to his face, brow drawing further. “Did you hit your head?”

Had he?

He must have. 

It was the only thing that made sense. 

“Lance, hey,” Keith waved a hand in front of his face and now there was only concern pinched on his features. 

“I’m fine,” Lance batted Keith’s hand away — and he touched it, Keith was real, Keith was _alive_ — and while Keith frowned at him he didn’t push the issue. 

“Okay then. We need to figure out where we are and get back to the team. Comms seem to be down and the feedback is going to interfere with—” and Keith’s hands lifted towards his helmet to pull it off.

“No!” Lance blurted out, and while he felt his cheeks heat at Keith’s raised eyebrow something far colder was forming in his stomach. “L-leave it on. We…” he licked his lips, eyes darting around the landscape and towards where he’d dreamed the purple beam coming from. 

Nothing was there.

“We could be attacked,” he finished lamely.

“By what?” Keith asked incredulously, no doubt also noting the completely empty landscape.

Lance gave a mute shake of his head.

Keith gave him a look he couldn’t quite read but his hands dropped from his helmet and Lance let out a breath of relief he didn’t entirely understand.

It hadn’t been real. 

_This_ was real. 

“We came, I think, from that direction,” Keith turned his gaze towards where the the purple beam had come from.

Lance’s eyes widened.

A purple beam.

The _machine._

But, but that was impossible. There was no way it could fire at them from this distance when they _couldn’t even see it_ but…

But…

“We should head back that way,” Keith continued, turning to face Lance. “And—”

That time (this time?) Lance saw the purple beam.

“Duck!” he screamed and he followed that up by _tackling_ Keith around the middle and plowing them both into the ground. 

“Lance, what the hell—?”

Keith broke off as the beam shot above them — _would have hit Keith in the head_ — and fizzling out a few yards away. 

Lance shakily sat up, heart racing.

Keith had…

The beam had…

Had it…

Had it been _real?_

Or, or some sort of premonition? 

_How?_

“What was that?” Keith demanded, but Lance didn’t think it was anger making his voice waver.

It was fear. 

Lance gave another mute shake of his head.

He didn’t know.

Not really.

“Lance,” Keith’s voice hardened. “What was that?”

They both knew he wasn’t referring to the attack.

“I, I don’t know,” Lance admitted. “I saw something and…”

And he’d reacted.

Because last time…

“Well, um, thank you,” Keith got to his feet and offered Lance a hand. “Good eye,” he added, lips pulling up into a hesitant smile, “sharpshooter.”

“Thanks,” Lance said quietly although he knew that wasn’t it.

If he hadn’t known to look…

Keith would be dead.

Again.

He shivered.

“It has to have come from Druid’s machine,” Keith said, already turned back around. “So…”

And Keith began walking _towards_ the thing that had just tried to kill him.

Lance wanted to tell him he was being reckless, but… he had no better idea other than sit here and wait for the others to find them but if the machine _had_ done this then they could be in trouble and they needed Lance and Keith’s help. 

Lance summoned his bayard into his hand — returned to his holster somewhere between firing it and being sent flying — and he was relieved when Keith also brought forth his sword. He wanted to tell Keith to pull his shield — Lance’s was a mess of broken pixels or he so would — but that did seem a little overkill when there really didn’t seem to be anything there and as they were they’d see any oncoming attack.

“So,” Lance drew even with Keith, “what… what do you think happened?”

Keith gave a shrug. “I leave the tech stuff to Pidge and Hunk.”

Well, that conversation had died quickly.

Lance gave a mental shudder.

Not died.

It had, uh…

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Keith was looking at him again, what could only be concern in his eyes, and his voice was far, far softer than Lance was used to being directed at him.

His throat felt suddenly tight and he nodded. 

Keith did not look reassured in the slightest and he stopped.

“Lance, if you’re hurt then—”

Keith broke off as the ground shook beneath their feet and as one they both looked down.

Just rocks.

Nothing wrong.

Nothing there.

The cold feeling in Lance’s stomach grew. 

He didn’t know how or why but…

But something here was wrong.

His gaze darted around but there was no blink of purple lasers, nothing to indicate danger and the tremors had stopped.

“Let’s keep moving,” Keith said after a moment and Lance nodded.

Yes.

Keith took a step forward—

And a giant metal spear-like protrusion _erupted_ out of the ground in front of him. 

And then through him.

“Keith!” Lance’s scream was somehow swallowed by Keith’s choked, breathless gasp, as he was lifted off his feet, impaled on the spear — the _machine,_ one of its arms, Lance realized faintly — crimson droplets splattering the air and raining down on Lance and the ground below. 

With another scream Lance fired his bayard and it blew a hole through the metal arm, cutting it in two.

The part still attached to the ground withdrew, disappearing and Lance didn’t — couldn’t — spare it another glance as Keith _fell._

Lance lunged and managed to awkwardly and painfully catch Keith, stumbling forward at the heavy weight, at the _blood,_ and they both crashed to the ground.

Keith barely made a sound even though he had to be in _so much pain._

Because he’d…

He’d… 

The spear-point of the machine had driven completely through Keith and blood was _gushing_ up around it — his stomach, his back, pooling on the ground, dripping down his chin.

There was so much _blood._

There…

There was nothing Lance could do. 

A wound like that…

Keith coughed, a bubble of scarlet popping on his lips, and his head lolled sideways, dulled and resigned purple eyes meeting Lance’s.

No.

No, this…

This couldn’t…

Not again.

 _Dios,_ not _again._

“K-Keith,” Lance choked out, hands hovering uselessly. 

What did he _do?_

What _could_ he do?

The answer was as swift as it was painful.

Nothing.

“Lance,” Keith whispered.

More blood dripped out of his mouth. 

He shuddered out a breath.

His eyes slipped closed.

“No!” Lance lunged forward, hands wrapping around the base of the spear, pushing down as though that would do anything.

Blood bubbled around his fingers and Keith let out a barely audible moan.

“N-no,” Lance pleaded. “Keith, no. Come on, mullet. Don’t… don’t…”

Keith’s chest rose.

It fell.

And it didn’t rise again.

He was…

Keith had...

Lance’s hands slipped away, trailing Keith’s blood onto his own armor.

“N-no,” he whimpered. “Keith, _no.”_

This couldn’t be happening.

He’d already, once..

And now…

Lance cast his eyes towards where he knew the machine was, still not visible on the horizon.

The angry sky was though.

Lance’s eyes widened and a dangerous burst of hope heated his veins.

It was impossible, but…

But once, already…

Maybe…?

Please.

It had to work again.

Keith couldn’t...

“Please,” Lance whispered, watching the sky.

And as though it had been waiting for him a bolt of lightning struck down.

Lance tried to look that time, to _see_ because _something_ was happening _,_ but the light was too bright even though the lightning was black and he was left blinking spots from his vision.

And sitting on the ground.

With no body in sight.

Keith was—

“Lance!” 

Oh _Dios._

Lance, slowly, slowly turned his head.

Keith was heading for him — completely whole, no blood, not a hint of what had just happened — eyes flashing even as they looked Lance over for any clear sign of injury.

“What did you do?” Keith demanded — just like before, everything was _exactly the same, Dios,_ it was _exactly the same —_ as he neared.

Lance said nothing.

He couldn’t.

This…

This was…

It _wasn’t_ a dream.

It couldn’t be.

This was…

Was…

“Lance!” Keith was directly in front of him now, looking down, and despite the harsh tone there was concern — and had that always been there? Had Lance just never been able to notice? — behind it and his eyes were nearly piercing in their intensity. 

“We have to go,” Lance shot to his feet. 

“Go?” Keith repeated, eyes narrowing. “Go where? Where _are_ we?”

“Hurry,” Lance said, already turning on his foot, heart racing. “And, and leave your helmet on,” he threw over his shoulder and just in time as Keith was once more going for the latches and seriously, the static wasn’t _that_ bad. 

If they could just, just _beat_ it, whatever it was…

Then maybe…

Maybe Keith wouldn’t...

“Lance,” Keith jogged to catch up to Lance’s long strides, whose eyes were focused on the horizon for the burst of the laser beam. “What the fuck is going on? Where are we going?”

We.

Not ‘you.’

Even though Keith didn’t know what was going on in Lance’s head he was still coming with. A tiny, warm bloom settled over the icy pit rolling Lance’s stomach.

But…

But how did he explain?

“We have to get back to the others,” Lance said.

He couldn’t explain.

Keith would think he was crazy (and he was still trying to figure out if he was) and they couldn’t waste time. 

Speed was the answer. It was the one thing Lance hadn’t done either time before and the faster they could get to the machine trying to kill them — trying to kill Keith? It hadn’t gone for Lance once yet — then the sooner, hopefully, they’d be safe.

That Keith would be safe.

Lance couldn’t…

He couldn’t lose him again. 

“But why are we _running?”_ Keith asked, as Lance had indeed moved to a jog; a sprint too dangerous on this uneven, rocky ground but he needed to hurry.

He needed to get Keith to safety. 

“Afraid you can’t keep up?” Lance challenged because that was normal and safe and not whatever the heck all of this had been.

Keith’s eyes flashed.

So did a bright purple light in front of them. 

Lance didn’t even have to call it out as Keith veered right, easily seeing it himself, and the laser cut past them harmlessly. 

“Was that the Druid’s machine?” Keith shouted, not breaking pace.

Lance nodded.

Yes.

Yes it was.

And it would never, ever, hurt Keith again. 

They were making good timing, at least two minutes ahead of last time, and if they kept this up then—

The ground shook beneath their feet and while Keith somehow kept his balance Lance went tumbling forward.

He barely felt the impact.

No.

This wasn’t right.

They were going _faster,_ they should be ahead of whatever that dream, that reality, whatever that awful thing had been.

But, Lance’s eyes widened, timing didn’t seem to matter.

It was all about placement.

And they were right where Keith had d—

“You okay?” Keith was at Lance’s side, offering him a hand down. 

“Shield,” Lance croaked out.

They had less than ten seconds.

Ten seconds and...

“Shield?” Keith repeated, frowning at him. “What is a shield going to do against an earthqu—”

“Shield!” Lance nearly screamed and Keith’s eyes widened, the barest flash of hurt mixed with confusion crossing his face. 

“What the fuck, Lance?” he scowled, but he summoned the shield, pixelated blue glow held in front of him. “You’re being even weirder than nor—”

And the giant metal spear shot out of the ground.

But this time it impacted the shield.

The force sent Keith flying backwards with a yell but he was very much alive, very much not hurt, and that was all Lance cared about.

He turned his bayard on the extended arm and barraged it until all that was left was a mess of burning, smoking metal and the part that had remained underground retreated into the hole it made, no longer a real threat with its spear removed.

Lance remained standing over it, chest heaving and arms shaking.

“What the hell is going on?”

He jerked his head as Keith stalked over, shield still in one hand, sword drawn in the other, and looking beyond pissed and confused. 

“You knew we were going to be attacked!” 

Oh fudge.

Keith could be painfully obtuse on many things but apparently this one wasn’t going to go over well.

Lance swallowed.

He didn’t know what happened after this part.

Timing didn’t seem to matter so they should be safe here, right? For a few minutes? For him to try to explain before Keith went and did something reckless and stupid?

“Um, sort of?” Lance offered and Keith was not mollified. “I… I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“Try,” Keith ordered, no room for argument and while before such a thing would have made Lance draw himself up, tell Keith he wasn’t the leader and he didn’t have to answer him…

He couldn’t get the image of sightless eyes, of blood-tinged lips, of Keith’s clear concern for _him_ , out of his mind. 

“Um, I think,” Lance licked his lips, gaze darting from Keith’s face to the horizon both to watch for any incoming laser blasts and so he didn’t have to meet Keith’s eyes, “I think we’re stuck in a time loop.”

“A time loop?” Keith repeated.

Lance gave a short nod.

“That’s ridiculous,” Keith retorted. “And impossible.”

“I know,” Lance agreed. “But… but all of this… it already happened.”

“So then what happens next?” Keith asked, still sounding incredulous and amused and the barest challenge in his words.

Lance shook his head. “I… I don’t know. We haven’t gotten this far.”

“Why not?”

Lance definitely couldn’t meet Keith’s eyes now.

“B-because,” and _Dios,_ he did not just stutter but yup, he did, and his throat was tight, his free hand clenching into a trembling fist at his side “you died.”

Silence sounded.

And when Lance had the courage to flick his gaze towards Keith’s he was both relieved and horrified to see that Keith’s amusement was gone, his mouth a parted ‘oh.’

“That’s not funny, Lance,” Keith said, voice low.

Shaking.

“It’s not a joke,” Lance said back just as quietly. “I swear. I, I don’t know what’s happening, but…”

Keith let out a breath. “Okay. Let’s… let’s say I believe you. Now what?”

“I think we need to destroy the machine,” Lance said and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he could feel it.

Yes.

“How?” Keith frowned. “We were no match for it earlier.”

“I think I did something,” Lance said. “Or, well, my bayard. It’s powered by quintessence, right? Good quintessence? And the Druids use tainted quintessence in the robobeasts. When, when the blasts hit I… I don’t know. But, but something happened,” he gestured at the area around them. 

“So then why isn’t it trying to kill you?” Keith asked. “If you’re the one who did this?”

Lance gave a shake of his head.

He hadn’t thought of that.

Why would it be targeting Keith as it had if all he had was a sword when it was Lance’s gun that had created this weird time loop?

Unless…

Unless it was Keith’s sword that was needed to destroy it.

They had never been able to get close enough to the machine for Keith to try after all; they’d only tried laser attacks. 

What if…?

What if the answer wasn’t some crazy killcode but a good old fashioned slice and dice? 

“You need to destroy it,” Lance breathed. “Keith, you need to destroy it.” His eyes met Keith’s. “Trust me.”

And Keith gave a slow nod. 

“All right,” Lance tried for a smile. “Then let’s go, mullet.”

Keith didn’t move. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked gently. 

Too gently.

Lance’s smile faltered.

“I’m fine,” he made himself say. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Keith’s stare burned through him. 

“Let’s just… just destroy it, okay?” Lance whispered.

Before it killed Keith again.

“Okay,” Keith agreed quietly. 

Lance took the lead as they began jogging again and although it couldn’t have been comfortable Keith kept his shield drawn.

The machine fired three more times; each blast harmlessly flying past them.

It tried to attack twice more with underground sneak attacks but the tremors gave them warning and while Keith hadn’t been able to fully block the drill-like spiral with the shield he was okay, his armor taking the brunt of it. 

They were actually doing it.

Lance told himself not to get complacent. 

But the machine was in sight now — the Lions still weren’t nor the rest of the team but Lance was pretty sure wherever he and Keith were it wasn’t the real world, per se — and all they had to do was destroy it and then they could escape this nightmare and Lance would never have to see Keith die again.

One hundred yards out the ground shook, a fissure cracking to their left and Lance braced his bayard and Keith his shield for whatever the machine came up with this time. 

And it came up with…

Nothing?

“Keith, wait,” Lance hissed as Keith started forward.

Stupid, reckless mullet, didn’t he know a trap when he saw one?

Something was going to happen.

Something _bad._

And as Lance saw a flash in the corner of his eye he realized the crack hadn’t been a trap at all.

It was a diversion.

“Keith!” he screamed, already pointing and firing his bayard at the oncoming projectiles — a barrage of glowing arrows launched from another crevice and he couldn’t shoot all of them, there were too many, Keith was going too—

Keith whirled around, shield raised, and intercepted most of them, pinging harmlessly off and scattering on the ground.

Only one got past, striking his right leg just outside of the shield’s coverage, and Keith stumbled at the impact but he didn’t fall, didn’t drop the shield, and he shot Lance a small, tight grin.

Lance let out a shaky breath of relief.

_Gracias a Dios._

He’d thought—

And the arrows exploded.

Lance would never forget the sound of Keith’s scream. 

He couldn’t even hear his own as he sprinted forward, Keith’s echoing and echoing and echoing in his head.

That time he caught Keith before he hit the ground.

Or, well.

His upper half.

It was all that remained.

Keith’s legs had been completely blown off.

Oh _Dios._

_Dios, Dios, Dios._

“L-Lance,” Keith’s face was pale, his eyes pinpricks, and he was shaking so hard Lance was losing his grip where his arms were wrapped around Keith’s chest, holding him to his own. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Lance babbled, trying not to look, unable not to, blood and bits of flesh and _that was bone_ and oh _Dios, oh Dios,_ this wasn’t, this couldn’t… 

Keith made a choking sound, eyes squinting shut.

Tears trickled down his cheeks. 

He was growing paler by the second. 

He was in so much _pain._

“Lance,” his name was barely a breath, hot and gasping against his neck. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Lance choked out. “You’re, you’re gonna be okay.”

Keith gave the barest shake of his head.

He knew.

Lance knew too.

But…

But what if this time…?

What if this time they didn’t restart?

They didn’t know how it worked. It was magic, really.

And…

And…

“I’m,” Keith shuddered, barely audible, “s-sorry.”

Sorry?

 _Keith_ was sorry?

This was all Lance’s fault. 

“Shut up,” he whispered, no heat to it at all and Keith let out a sobbing sort of huff. “Keith, please. Please, don’t…” He hugged him tighter, helmet clunking against the top of Keith’s own as he curled over him. “Please don’t…”

Keith’s shudders were slowing.

He was…

He was going to…

“See…” Keith rasped out. “See you n-next time?”

The plea, the hope, for the seemingly impossible was clear.

“Keith,” Lance whimpered.

Keith let out a soft exhale.

And his body went limp.

Lance’s tears overflowed.

He cast his gaze up to the sky.

There was no lightning.

His breath hitched.

_There was no lightning._

No.

That couldn’t…

“Pl-please,” Lance whispered, gazing at the blood-red expanse. 

Nothing happened.

Keith remained dead in his arms.

“ _Please,”_ Lance begged.

This couldn’t…

The time loop couldn’t stop now.

Just, just one more.

Please.

_Please._

The sky streaked with a lightning bolt.

But it was white, not black.

Lance clutched Keith tighter.

What…

What did that…?

The lightning struck inches away.

It was blindingly bright but…

But it didn’t hurt his eyes. It was like a warm light.

Soothing.

And when Lance blinked next he was still where he was, Keith was still dead in his arms…

And Shiro, glowing white, was standing where the lightning had been.

“Sh-Shiro?” Lance stuttered.

 _How?_

What was…?

“Lance,” Shiro said softly, voice echoing strangely, and warm eyes met Lance’s.

There was anguish in them, a pain that stabbed Lance’s heart, but there was kindness and understanding too that Lance didn’t deserve.

He’d killed Keith.

Again.

Lance looked away first, a sob tearing out of his throat.

“I’m s-sorry,” he choked out. “I’m so s-sorry. I, I—”

“Lance, shh,” Shiro murmured. “Eyes on me, buddy.”

Lance gave a shake of his head, staring down at the top of Keith’s helmet where his tears were making little rivers.

“Lance, look at me,” Shiro’s tone was firmer then. 

Lance forced his eyes up. 

“You can still save him,” Shiro said and Lance hiccuped on his next breath.

What?

“B-but—”

“You need to hurry,” Shiro said, speaking quickly now. “The Druid’s magic is burning out the quintessence you shot into it and next time…” he swallowed. “Next time this, this loop,” he didn’t look at Keith but his hand sort of flopped, “it won’t work. Pidge and Hunk have a killcode ready but Keith needs to strike the machine in its heart with his bayard to activate the final step. And if he doesn’t…”

Shiro didn’t need to say it.

Keith would die and he would stay dead.

And Lance…

He didn’t know what would happen to himself. 

Would he die too? Or just live in this endless loop, trapped?

But…

But… 

“I keep getting him k-killed,” Lance whispered.

His fault.

He couldn’t do it.

All he did was fail. Why would this be any different?

“No,” Shiro said sharply and Lance flinched. “No,” Shiro repeated, softer. “This isn’t your fault, buddy. You’re…” his breath hitched and Lance faintly realized the others must be able to see them.

He didn’t know what exactly to think about that.

“You’re doing a great job, Lance,” Shiro cut into his thoughts. “You are. And I know you can protect him. You can do it.”

Lance sniffled, eyes stinging anew.

And then they widened as Shiro _flickered._

“Allura’s magic can’t hold for much longer,” Shiro said by way of explanation. “But, but we had to try so you knew. Although,” his lips pulled into a smile. “You already figured it out how to destroy it. I’m so proud of you, Lance.”

Lance ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat despite everything.

Shiro…

Shiro thought that? About _him?_

“See you on the other side, buddy,” Shiro said softly, voice fading.

Lance jerked his head up just in time to see the barest trace of a white glow.

And then the black lightning struck.

Lance was on his feet within a few seconds of blinking the spots out of his eyes, head already swiveling around to where Keith was going to be emerging from the rocky outcropping and feet taking him there.

And then Keith was there.

On both of his feet, legs intact.

Skin peach, not pale.

Alive.

And this was his last chance to keep him that way.

“Lan—”

Keith froze as Lance wrapped him into a hug, stiff as a board.

It only made Lance hug him tighter. 

He would protect him.

He wouldn’t let Keith die again.

He refused.

“Um…” Keith trailed off and a single hand very gently, very lightly came up to pat Lance on the back in a very mullet-esque form of comfort and Lance choked on a sob. “Lance?”

Lance gave him one last squeeze and stepped back.

There was no hiding the tears starting to brim in the corners of his eyes and he made no move to wipe them away. 

Keith’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“I’m okay,” Lance said before Keith could even open his mouth. “But we have to hurry. We’re running out of time to destroy the machine and… and this is our last chance.”

“Our last chance?” Keith frowned. “Lance, what are you talking about? Where are we? What—?”

“We’re stuck in a time loop,” Lance interrupted knowing they didn’t have time but Keith had already proven he didn’t need to play twenty questions to understand. “I know what’s going to happen and how to avoid the attacks. _You_ need to destroy the machine so we can get out of here.”

Keith was looking at him though, not with disbelief or confusion, but with…

Something thoughtful.

And sad.

“How long have we been in here?” he asked quietly.

“Too long,” Lance answered honestly. 

Three times watching Keith die.

Three times of being too late.

Too long didn’t even begin to describe it.

Keith was still staring at him, chewing his lip.

“I died, didn’t I?” he asked after a moment and Lance started.

What?

“You hugged me,” Keith points out, the barest dusting of pink on his cheeks. “And… and you’re _crying._ Over… over me?” as though that wasn’t obvious.

“Stupid mullet,” Lance groused without any heat. “We’re, we’re friends, aren’t we?”

Were they?

Keith’s eyes widened again.

And then a gentle, soft smile pulled up his lips.

“Yeah,” he agreed quietly. “We are.”

“Heck yeah,” Lance gave him a watery smile but he meant every bit of it. “Now come on. And,” his lips pulled up even a bit more, “do whatever I tell you.”

Keith rolled his eyes but his expression sobered a second later.

“I won’t die this time,” he promised quietly.

“No you won’t,” Lance promised too. He shouldered his bayard. “Follow me.”

It was like clockwork.

They dodged the lasers, blocked the appendages, kept their footing during the trembles. They moved like a well-oiled machine; blocking and dodging and not a single blow landed upon either of them.

But as they came within range of the machine, as they avoided all of the arrows this time by simply running in a loop around them and watching them exploded harmlessly on the ground, Lance could feel his palms getting sweaty beneath his gloves, his breaths starting to come in sharp pants because this was it.

He didn’t know what came next.

And they still had a hundred yards to go.

“Shield up,” Lance whispered, clutching his bayard.

“It’s been up,” Keith whispered back. 

Lance elbowed him.

Smart aleck.

The moment of levity let him draw a full breath though and he nodded.

He could do this. 

They were getting out of here.

Speed had been their ally across the grounds but Lance moved cautiously now, tense for any rumble, any tremble, any movement from the machine that would tell them when it was time to enact their own plan. 

He saw the moment it charged a shot, a bright purple glow.

He felt the moment the ground began to shake on all sides.

His bayard intercepted the shot — far smaller than the one that had sent them here — and it exploded overhead in a shower of sparks.

“Run!” Lance screamed as the ground erupted all around them.

The machine’s final attack too. 

Keith took the lead, blazing forward with his shield in front and drawing the attention of every single weapon, natural grace allowing him to run smoothly over the rolling ground in a way Lance knew he’d be face first probably stuck in a crevice within a few seconds.

Recklessness at its finest.

But it was their best plan because the machine had shown it was _only_ targeting Keith. 

Lance was no good at close combat, as he knew and as this had painfully shown him. He did best from a distance.

Which meant if he wanted to truly protect Keith…

He needed to stay away. He had to trust Keith to protect himself from the front.

And Lance had his back. 

His finger landed on the trigger.

And he fired.

Shot after shot flew with perfect accuracy as he struck down the machine’s long-arm weapons, as he took out the lasers that were shooting from above while Keith continued his all-out sprint with his head down, shield up, and trusting Lance to protect him. 

And Lance did.

He didn’t waste a shot. They weren’t kill shots, weren’t blowing the pieces to smithereens, but he was slowing them down, removing the most dangerous parts — the spikes and the blades — and Keith was within a few feet now, sword coming out from behind his shield.

This was it.

Either Keith struck that panel and it worked or…

Or it didn’t. 

Keith raised his bayard.

And it plunged right into the center of the machine.

And…

Nothing happened. 

Nothing except the machine’s largest laser — the one that had sent them into this in the first place — lit up sickly purple.

Its target was clear.

There was no way for Lance to make it there in time.

Keith turned, his eyes meeting Lance’s across the expanse.

He knew. 

He knew what was about to happen.

Lance screamed — he didn’t know what it was — maybe Keith’s name, maybe no, maybe a plea, maybe just a sound — and slammed his finger on the trigger.

The trigger to a gun that was most definitely not his bayard.

It was a sonic cannon.

Holy crow he’d unlocked a sonic cannon.

Lance was knocked backwards from the recoil as a beam so bright, so fast, so _loud,_ burst forth.

Time seemed to stand still as it struck the glowing laser dead center.

And the world exploded once more.

Lance hit the ground in a rush of heat and sound, blown backwards by the blast.

The same as last time.

Except this time…

Keith was…

There was no way he could have…

Something crashed into Lance.

It made a loud _oomph_ and what was most definitely an elbow intersected Lance’s stomach.

Tears sprung his eyes unrelated to the pain.

Keith.

Keith was here.

He was _alive._

And then he was tumbling head over heels, a blur of red and white rolling next to him, and coming to a very painful stop on his back a few minutes later.

Lance tilted his head backwards.

Keith was lying flat on his stomach behind him and even upside down there was no mistaking the fact he was alive.

He was _alive._

“Keith,” Lance whispered, voice trembling. 

“Lance,” Keith whispered back. His face softened into a smile. “We did it.”

Lance blinked.

They did?

Then where were—?

And then other voices echoing in his helmet, screaming his name and cheering and crying and Lance felt the tears overflow once again as he painfully sat up, not caring if anyone saw him sobbing wherever they were all located now.

It had worked.

The machine was destroyed.

And Keith was alive.

Lance struggled to his feet, the world sort of listing sideways as every single bump and bruise and exhaustion from the ordeal hit him at once.

His legs collapsed.

And that time Keith caught him in a hug that Lance returned with a sob.

Keith was okay.

He was really okay.

And they…

Lance hugged him tighter.

And they were okay now too. Better than okay.

They…

They were actually _friends._

 _“Lance,”_ Shiro’s voice crackled across his feed, on a private channel from the others whooping and hollering and something about kill codes and timelines, and although his voice was soft it was clear.

And it was beaming with pride

“ _I knew you could,”_ was all he said but it was all he needed to and Lance felt his cheeks heat at the praise.

But…

“We all did it,” Lance corrected gently.

They had succeeded because they had trusted one another.

Him and Keith. Shiro and Hunk and Pidge.

They had gotten through this together.

And together they could get through anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic for Shastelly of essentially "groundhog day" with a time loop where Keith keeps winding up dead with a little platonic Shance thrown in as flavor ♥. I've never done a time loop fanfiction before so this was both very challenging and very fun! I would love to hear what you thought about it ♥ Share a favorite scene, line of dialogue, a feeling, a favorite "death"... hearing from readers means so much, thank you for showing your support via a comment ♥
> 
> Also just a heads up, this will be the last official (excluding my Secret Santa fanfic posting later this month) fanfic that I will be publishing on AO3. Going forward I will be publishing my fanfictions on a different platform; find details [on my Tumblr.](https://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com/post/634526946479505408/announcement-changes-coming-to-icys-ao3-and)


End file.
